It's the Fear
by Bereavement
Summary: Life turns rough for the Carey family once Neville's father Jarvis dies.  Will the afterlife be even worse?  Slash.  Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my first submission, so hopefully everything went through okay. Leave a review and do not be afraid to give me suggestions on where to go with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything from Luigi's mansion; all characters belong to Nintendo.

* * *

><p><em>October 24, 1989<em>

_Dear Diary,_

_Neville's father passed away the other day. We've only just heard a few hours ago. My husband has locked himself in the bathroom and won't come out and the twins cried themselves to sleep weeping over their dear old 'Grampy.' We will be leaving to the mansion in a couple of days to read off the will. It is odd; I would have thought everything would have gone to his wife. But, then again, she is going senile. It wouldn't be safe for her to be roaming about a three-story mansion. I just pray Neville's sister Petunia does not show. I know it has been years since we last met, but she has always—_

"L-Lydia." A sorrowful voice broke the silence.

"Neville, dear, are you alright?" said Lydia as she tucked her diary underneath her pillow. "You've been in there for hours. I had to break the news to Henry and Orville alone. Come, lie down." Lydia patted Neville's side of the bed gently. Neville climbed into the bed, shaking as he pulled the covers over him.

"My father's dead." He said for the first time while leaning on his wife's shoulder.

"I know, dear. It'll be okay," said Lydia as she moved closer to him and brushed her fingers through his hair. "Everything will work out just like it did when my mother passed. You'll see."

* * *

><p>The next day, a Wednesday, was long for the Carey family. Hardly a word was spoken as Neville and Lydia began to pack clothes and other belongings for the car trip waiting ahead. Lydia knew the stress was not good for the baby she had been carrying for about eight months, though there was not much she could do to avoid it. Immediately after finishing packing, the family drove off to the mansion. The drive lasted a little over four hours. Neither Lydia nor the twins had ever seen it before; Neville's parents always visited them, not the other way around.<p>

"Are you sure this is the way?" she asked as Neville took a turn into a dark, swamp-like forest. "It doesn't seem safe. The trees all look dead!"

"It's in the middle of autumn. The leaves have fallen, that's all."

Suddenly, a shady looking mansion began to loom out over the trees. Lydia's jaw fell open in disbelief. The twins stopped fighting over a toy car to let out _ooh_'s and _aah_'s.

"You_ lived_ here?" said Lydia, still taken aghast.

"Why are you acting so surprised? I must have told you dozens of stories from my childhood."

"I just didn't expect it to be this big!"

As they drove through an open wrought iron gate, Lydia could have sworn she heard a whisper saying "turn back." She turned to look out the window of the car to try to find the source of the whisper, but only saw a couple of crows flying off from the top of the gate and into the forest. After pulling up in front of the house and getting out of the car, a tall, balding man in a suit was at the door waiting to escort them inside. A dog could be heard barking from the back yard.

"I see you're still working here, Shivers," said Neville.

"Miss Carey is waiting upstairs in the parlor. Would you like me to take your bags?" said the butler in his usual chilling tone of voice.

"That would be lovely," said Lydia. The family followed the butler upstairs from the foyer when the door leading to the parlor creaked open. An old woman who looked like she was in her seventies was waiting at the door for them. Shivers pointed the family toward her and took the bags through a door leading into the west wing corridor.

"Nana!" cried the twins while rushing up to hug her.

"Orville! Wilbur!" said the woman, looking glad to see them.

"It's Henry, Nana! You know that!"

"Yes, of course, Henry. I was just testing you," she said, trying to cover up her mistake.

"Mom! How are you doing?" said Neville as he reached out to give his mother a hug. "Is anyone else here yet?"

"Oh, I don't think it has quite sunk in yet. And no; you're the first to arrive. Sit down, sit down."

"If you don't mind me asking," said Lydia politely, "how did he go?"

"Oh, you know Jarvis, always meandering about on his expeditions with Weston. I think it was a tad too cold for the old man out in Siberia. Speaking of Weston, he should be here shortly with Jarvis's ashes and… Lydia! I didn't realize it had been that long into your pregnancy! Can I feel the baby kick? Do you have any names picked out?" She shuffled over to Lydia and put her fragile hands on her pregnant belly.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Oh! What a strong kick the baby's got! I bet it's a boy!" said Nana as Shivers returned to the group. He was rather quick for an old man.

"I'll get the door," groaned Shivers while rolling his eyes at the woman's senior moment.

A little over a minute later, a short, stocky man in a parka entered into the parlor. In his hands he held a white ceramic vase.

"Weston!" called out Neville as he stood up from an antique wooden chair.

"Brother!" said Weston as a smile began to grow on his face.

"Is that him?" said Neville softly. Weston nodded and his smile began to fade. "Let me take him off your hands." Neville took the vase and set it on the top of a waist-high bookshelf, between two unlit candelabras. "So, I hear you went to Siberia. How was it there? Other than the obvious tragedy, I mean."

Weston shivered at the mere thought of his trip.

"We weren't there long. Especially dad," he sighed. "It was his idea to go in the first place. It was like he had a death wish or something. I had to tag along to make sure nothing would happen to 'em. What good that did, eh? Had 'em cremated as soon as I could. He always said that he didn't want nobody gawking at 'em when his time came. I figured he would have wanted it this way. Besides, it was cheaper goin' back with carry-on than with another passenger. Not that it mattered; the bloke was damn rich." Weston babbled on about his trip for another thirty minutes or so. It seemed that talking was his way of coping with loss. "They say in Oymyakon that you can blow a soap bubble and it'll freeze in mid-air! Dad wanted to see it 'emself. In fact, the first thing he did when we arrived was test it out. Sure enough, they froze and hit the ground—"

SMASH.

"Oh, Weston! You're such a good storyteller! Sound effects and everything!" cheered Nana, having another moment of senility.

"That sounded like it came from the foyer! Where are the twins?" said Lydia as she began to panic.

Neville and Lydia excused themselves from the parlor to see the twins standing over a shattered ornamental vase. Shivers had both hands on their shoulders, keeping them from making an escape.

"He did it!" said the twins simultaneously while pointing at each other.

"They were running up and down the stairs when one of them brushed by one of Miss Carey's vases," said Shivers, frowning down at the children.

"What were you thinking?" cried Neville.

"What if that were your grandfather in that vase? What would you do then? Your lungs would be filled with _his_ lungs! Shivers, could you take them to their room?" said Lydia.

Shivers guided the children to their room and Lydia sighed heavily while looking down at her belly.

"I hope you don't ever grow up to be as wild as those two," she said.

"Be careful what you wish for, Lydia," said Nana. She had been watching from the doorway. "The world works in the most mysterious ways."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** More introductions of characters, plot devices, etc. The next chapter will have the first ghost, I promise.

* * *

><p>It was half-past six when the Luggs's family arrived. Petunia Luggs and her husband were as plump as they were rude. Their seven year old daughter Sue was quite the opposite. Neville and Lydia didn't say a word to Petunia, who was as thin as a supermodel the last time they had met.<p>

"We're here. Where's the grub? I was promised food and I am _starved_," muttered Mr. Luggs.

"If you would let me take your bags, sir, I would show you to the dining room," said Shivers. Mr. Luggs tossed his bags to the butler.

"What are you waiting for? Get going!" ordered Petunia.

The family followed Shivers through the doorway on the first floor and followed him down the hallway, right, left, then another left through a narrow door. Mr. and Mrs. Luggs complained all the way as they waddled down the hall and squeezed their way through into the dining room. The dining room had to be the most elongated room in the house. Seven chairs were lined along both sides of the table and one chair was set at both ends, making a grand total of sixteen seats. Neville, Lydia, and the twins (who had just finished their time-out) sat across from Weston and the Luggs's with Nana on the end between them facing the swinging doorway to the kitchen.

Shivers had finished preparing food just as the Luggs's arrived. It was almost as if they could sense the gourmet meal about to be served. The butler carried in helpings of Scottish Smoked Salmon, to which Mr. Luggs whined about being allergic to.

"It'll make me swell up like a balloon!" he coughed.

"Hard to imagine you any bigger," Lydia mumbled under her breath, being careful not to be heard. "Or being allergic to anything edible, for that matter."

"I s'pose you'll have to make due with the side servings," suggested Weston.

"I'll go see what's in the kitchen," said Mr. Luggs eagerly as he got up to raid the fridge.

There was an awkward silence at the table. Pairs of eyes flickered up at Petunia one person at a time. The same thing was on everyone's mind. _What had happened to her?_ At long last, Petunia rose up from her chair angrily.

"Yes. I know. I let myself go," she said. "When I was pregnant with Sue, I had to put my modeling career on hold. When I went back to reclaim my job, they took one look at my hips and pushed me out the door! No sense in starving myself any longer."

No one said a word to her. They were all too afraid, especially Sue who felt responsible for her mother's emotional instability.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the family went back upstairs to the parlor. The butler handed a couple sheets of paper to Neville, who worked as an attorney, and the reading of the will began.<p>

"I will read the will exactly as my father had written it. Please excuse any profanities that I may utter."

"Should we read this with the children around?" said Lydia.

"I'm sure those kids have heard much worse than what's in store for us," said Petunia.

"As I was saying, I will read the will word for word," said Neville as he cleared his throat. "_I, Jarvis C. Carey, resident of—_"

"Just skip to the good part!" exclaimed Mr. Luggs. "Everyone knows what we are actually here for. No one cares about the legal matters."

Neville glared at Mr. Luggs and flipped to the next page. "_If you are reading this, then I have either fallen off of the tip of Mt. Everest, tripped into Mt. Mauna Loa, or have gotten trampled by a wild elephant in Angola. Either way, I suspect Weston was there to see it. Probably had me cremated to save money on the flight home, the cheap bastard. So, to my son Weston I leave my entire collection of hunting rifles and travel equipment just as long as he promises to kill whichever blasted creature on God's green earth that may or may not have caused my demise._"

Weston blushed then Neville continued reading.

"_To my daughter Petunia, I leave in the care of my bulldog Spooky. He eats everything in sight, so her husband should get along with him quite well._"

Mr. Luggs rose from his chair like Petunia had done at dinner.

"HOW DARE HE!" he yelled.

"Sit down, sir," said Shivers, trying not to laugh. Neville continued with the reading. "_Lastly, to my son Neville, I trust to look after my dear wife and my mansion. My money and other possessions, however, will go to my wife._"

"Oh, no, no, no! How could he expect us to move in such short notice?" said Lydia.

"Yay! We get to stay with Nana! We get to stay with Nana!" chanted the twins.

"Is there more to the will, Master Carey?" groaned Shivers, realizing he will be watching over the children for a much longer time than he had hoped.

"It ends there," said Neville. "Mom, will you let me use the money to look after you and the mansion?"

"Sure thing, dear. But, Jarvis didn't like to use banks. He has hidden all of his money in the mansion."

"Where is it, then?" said Neville.

"I don't remember," Nana said with a frown.

* * *

><p>After leading Nana around the mansion in a failed attempt to get her to remember, it was time to go to bed. Neville changed into his favorite blue robe and began to read to calm his nerves after the long day. Neville and Lydia were about to turn off the lights when there was a knock at their bedroom door. Neville set his book on the nightstand and opened the door to find Weston.<p>

"Oh. Hello, Weston. Is something wrong?"

"I know it is a bold thing to ask, but I was jus' wondering if I could live here in the mansion with you. You see, since I've been traveling roun' the world with dad all this time, I've never bothered to find a place of my own. It was always one trip right after the other."

"Of course you can stay! We're family after all. You can stay in the room Shivers showed you to."

"Thank you, brother. I promise not to be a burden."

Weston left to his room and Neville closed the door. As soon as Neville opened up his book, there was another knock. Neville sighed and opened the door to reveal Mr. Luggs with Petunia and Sue standing silently behind him.

"And what is it that _you_ want?" groaned Neville.

"I'll tell it to you straight," said Mr. Luggs. "The factory recently laid me off and Petunia here refuses to work again. Could you let us stay for just a while?"

Neville turned to consult Lydia, who was still sitting up in bed. She violently shook her head "_no_" at Neville. Neville turned to the Luggs's once again.

"I'll work as your cook if I have to. The only form of payment I ask is for a room or two to sleep in and money to go off and buy ingredients. I'll do the dishes, scrub the kitchen floor, and set the table. I'll even feed the dog considering how he is somehow now _my_ responsibility." Mr. Luggs appeared to be begging, which was a rare sight to see. Neville looked down at Sue, who was glaring up at him with her big, round eyes.

"You can stay, but only if you work. If I notice you slacking off just a little, you are out. Do you understand?" said Neville.

Mr. Luggs nodded as Neville shut the door in his face.

"I hate you, you know," said Lydia to Neville with her eyes glued to his.

"What else could I do? My niece needs a decent role model. Besides, I really don't trust them to take care of the dog, anyway. He needs a proper owner. One that can—"

Neville was cut off by yet another knock on the door.

"OH, WHAT IS IT NOW?" he yelled, wondering who could possibly be on the other side. He opened the door to see his mother alone, looking a little frightened.

"Woopsie! This isn't the restroom. My bad," she said before shuffling off down the hallway.

Neville guided his mother to her room and returned to bed without any more disruptions. However, that did not mean that no one was roaming the corridors of the mansion that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Shorter chapter, yet more plot. Chapter 4 is going to take a while to write, so be patient.

* * *

><p>The mansion hosted many bedrooms although only a few people had lived in it just a week before. Shivers, the butler, slept downstairs in a room connected to the laundry room. Even though teasing people was one of Jarvis's favorite hobbies, he was a happy-go-lucky type of man who treated everyone with a warm and friendly attitude. He insisted the butler stay with them, since Shivers had no family of his own to keep him company. Shivers agreed, but not for the company of the Carey's. He spent most of his time seeking out the place Jarvis had kept his fortune. Even after working in the mansion for nearly twenty years, he could not find a dime. He did, however, find a secret passage leading from the backyard to the basement. Unfortunately for him, the passage did not lead to a stash of money. Instead, it led to a dead end with a small opening looking out into an empty room with a couple of pillars and a mirror on the wall.<p>

Above the butler's room was the west wing corridor, where Neville, Lydia, and the twins slept. The twins slept in their own room complete with a bunk bed and toys. It was clear Jarvis had been planning for his son to live in the mansion for a long time by the way he decorated the guest rooms. There was even a newly-furnished nursery across from Neville and Lydia. It seemed he was expecting a girl, since the room was nothing but pink.

Nana Carey, Weston, and the Luggs's also slept on the second floor, but in a different hallway. Nana's room was closest to the bathroom and washroom, although she always seemed to forget. Weston's room was the second door on the left, and the Luggs's shared two rooms at the end of the hallway close to the staircase leading up to the third floor. Sue's room could only be entered after going through Mr. and Mrs. Luggs's room.

* * *

><p>Back in the parlor, the two candelabras simultaneously became lit with purple flames by themselves, illuminating the space around the urn. Suddenly, a figure resembling a red, translucent head popped out of the urn. After looking around, the figure floated outside of the urn to the center of the room.<p>

_Oi!_ _What happened to me body?_

The figure's body looked extremely tiny compared to its head. In a panic, it began to circle around the room looking for a way out. By accident, it fell through a wall into the anteroom.

_Does this mean I'm dead now or somethin'?_

It passed through another wall, this time through the west wall into the wardrobe room. The figure glanced at itself in the mirror.

_Me head! It's all chub-like! I look like me son-in-law!_

It returned back to the parlor in yet another panic and noticed the urn in the purple light.

_I came outta this, then? Musta took the form of the inside of it._

The ghost peered inside of the urn.

"AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!" it shrieked. The ghost's voice sounded more like wind than a person, though it was still recognizable. Mr. Luggs's snoring drowned out the sound.

_That's me ground up in there?_

The ghost peered inside the urn once again, this time ready to see its body's ashes. There was a faint glimmer reflecting the candelabras' light. Something white was hidden inside with the ashes. The ghost tried to get it out, but its tiny arms passed through the object.

_Looks like me medallion! But, how do I get it? How did it get there in the firs' place? I can't remember a damn thing! Well, I do know I just got it on that last trip, so that means… Weston?_

* * *

><p>Only Weston could have known what the medallion was capable of. About five years ago, Weston and Jarvis had visited a fortune teller. Jarvis, being a wealthy miser, noticed a shimmering red coin with a flame printed on it strung on the gypsy's necklace. Jarvis bribed her with what he considered to be small change in order to get the story behind the coin. Weston and Jarvis listened as she told them about three mystic medallions that allowed spirits associated with the symbol to reveal themselves. Weston called the story rubbish until the gypsy demonstrated the medallion's power. She lit the candle on the table and whispered the words <em>ignus pateo<em>. Both Weston and Jarvis stared in awe as the flame ejected a spark into the air above it, which then grew into what looked like a small floating red bubble with burning yellow eyes.

Since then, Weston and Jarvis were set on finding the other two medallions. The water medallion was found in merchant's stall while on a trip to an exotic island. Jarvis's wife found the medallion and asked what it was. Jarvis, wanting to cover up his treasure hunt, told her it was an early anniversary gift for her and gave it to her as a necklace. She became afraid that she was going mad after seeing faces in water and stashed the necklace away in her jewelry box with the intent of never wearing it again. Jarvis recently found the ice medallion with Weston on their trip to Siberia.

* * *

><p><em>Why would Weston hide the medallion in me urn?<em>

The ghost of Jarvis began wandering the halls in search of Weston, being careful not to wake anybody else up. First, he passed through the southern wall into the foyer. He floated around the chandelier, causing it to spin ever so slightly. Then, he passed through the top portion of the eastern wall into the Luggs's room. Jarvis stopped to stick his tongue out at Mr. Luggs while he was sleeping. Finally, he found the room Weston was sleeping in.

"Son," he whispered.

Weston turned in his sleep and pulled the covers over his head. He could feel the room getting chillier due to Jarvis's presence.

"Son!" said Jarvis hoarsely.

Suddenly Jarvis felt himself being pulled back into the parlor by some unknown force. As Jarvis was pulled out of the room, Weston woke with a start. He looked around the room trying to find the source of the voice.

"Dad?" he said, unsure of exactly what it was he had heard. "Jus' a dream, I s'pose."

Jarvis had been pulled into the parlor, where the candelabras were flickering wildly. The mysterious force was tugging him back into his urn, where he could rest. After being tugged inside, the candelabras went out and the ghost of Jarvis was no where to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: It's been a long time since I last updated! Sorry for the long wait, I have other projects I am working on and this is more of a side project. However, I will be sure that this will be completed, so don't worry!**

* * *

><p><em>December 1, 1989<em>

_Dear Diary,_

_ It has been weeks since I have written. I haven't had much time ever since my sweet baby boy Chauncey was born. The Luggs' have moved into the mansion after moving out of their apartment. Neville says he's found someone interested in our home, a peculiar man by the name of Elvin Gadd. We should be fully moved in after only a couple weeks. My brother, Slim, says his roommate is strong enough to help us bring in the heavier pieces of furniture. Since we will have such a large home, we are planning on having my side of the family join us for Christmas. It will be so nice that everyone will be together for the holidays. Slim's roommate is welcome to stay with us. I feel sorry for the poor dear, having no family just like Shivers. We may have to turn some rooms into guest rooms during their stay, but if it works out, everyone will have a place to sleep._

_L.C._

* * *

><p>The Carey family had again arrived at the mansion on the twentieth and Lydia's side of the family was already on their way. Her brother, Slim, and his roommate, Biff, had helped them move in and were already at the mansion. Lydia's father, Vincent, was flying in from France. Her sister, Carmen, was bringing along her husband, Ronen, and their daughter, Melody. Even her uncle, William Grimmly, was going to be staying with them.<p>

"Hurry up! They'll be here any second!" said Lydia as Biff and Neville lowered the piano.

"There. We're officially moved in!" said Neville after letting out a sigh of relief.

"Just in time, too," said Slim after hearing the dog bark from outside.

"That must be them," said Lydia. "Shivers, could you get the door?"

A couple minutes later, the rest of the family had finished entering the front door.

"You didn't tell me that your uncle Grimmly was going to be staying with us, dear," said Neville unnervingly.

Lydia glanced over at Petunia and her husband for a second. "Revenge," she sneered.

William Grimmly was an odd sort of man. He never seemed to speak; he would only sit and stare at people around him. He preferred to spend an abnormally long amount of time alone, doing who knows what. No one who met him ever liked him and children would become terrified if he was in the same room as them.

As Shivers began to take the guests' luggage from their cars, something stopped him dead in his tracks. Tied to the top of one of the cars was something just as big as the car itself and covered with a sheet.

"I'm not moving that, whatever it is," said Shivers firmly.

"I would rather you not touch zat just yet! Zis is my latest project. It must not be seen by eyes other zan my own! It is a surprise, so keep it covered," said Vincent with his newly acquired fake accent.

Vincent had recently traveled to France in order to surround himself with the arts. Artistic talent was common in Lydia's family. Vincent loved to paint, and her sister and her family adored music.

"They do understand that they are not permanently moving in, do they?" said Shivers, slightly worried.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day played out much like a family reunion. Most gathered in the ballroom. People talked, laughed, and some even danced. Melody, however, could not help but feel like an outcast.<p>

"Aunt Lydia, I haven't seen you in ages!" exclaimed Melody.

"Oh! Melody! It is so nice to see you. I can't talk right now. I have to find Neville. Chauncey needs to be put to bed, and I've been watching him all day."

"I'll let you know if I find him," said Melody, but Lydia had already gone.

Melody turned to see her grandfather, Vincent, talking to her uncle, Slim, and decided to attempt to join them in conversation.

"France was zee most delightful experience. Zee culture, zee atmosphere, zee artwork!"

"Dad, I think your stay out of the country got to your head."

"Noh! I am fine! Better, actually! Not ever in my life have I been so motivated to paint! I have also taken up sculpting since I have been away. Zat reminds me. I need a model!"

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" Melody chimed in.

"Noh, noh. I need someone with some meat on zer bones. Someone like zat roommate of yours! Him! Over there!"

Melody turned around to see who her grandfather was talking about. Her mouth fell open when she saw the man's bulging biceps and chest.

"I overheard you talking about me?" said Biff.

"Yes! You see, I am in need of a model for a sculpture. Would you like to pose for me?"

"How's this?" said Biff as he flexed his arms. Melody continued to stare.

"Err, I'll just make you a bust. We can start now, if you don't mind. Follow me to my room."

Vincent led Biff to his art studio. As Biff turned around, Melody caught herself looking yearningly at what looked to be his already sculpted rear end. Slim glared down at Melody.

"Hands off," he said.

* * *

><p>Just outside of the ballroom, Weston and Neville were talking in the hallway alone.<p>

"What is so important that you had to pull me away from everyone else, Weston?"

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but couldn't find the time. While you were away, I've been hearing strange things at night."

"My brother who faced wild beasts, climbed deadly mountains, and ventured out at sea is afraid of the house creaking at night?"

"It's not the house, Neville. This is serious. I think I've been hearing dad."

"So, you're trying to tell me you think the mansion is haunted?"

"I know I sound a bit like a loon right now, but trust me, please!"

"I can't believe you. You want the house to yourself. You want to scare me out of the house and leave it to you."

"It's not like that! I need someone to believe me. Who else can I trust but my brother? Poor Sue has been hearing things, too. You know Petunia and her fat pig of a husband won't do anything to calm her. Mom would just forget I ever mentioned it and Shivers-"

"What about me?" an eerie voice echoed from the other end of the hallway. Neville and Weston turned to see the butler approaching them.

"N-nothing," said Weston. Shivers looked at him coldly in the eyes, and then walked off.

"Quit worrying, Weston. I'm sure it is just the wind. I'm sorry for accusing you so rashly. I'll calm Sue if she gets scared at night again. Let's go back to the rest of the family, shall we? Try to enjoy yourself for the rest of the day."

"I'll try," said Weston as Neville vanished behind the ballroom door. _I probably should have told him about the medallions, too._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Been a long time since I've written. School has been bringing me down. I'll still write every now and then, so don't give up on the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, the lyrics are from Sally's Song from Nightmare Before Christmas. I thought it fit well.**

* * *

><p>After the hustle and bustle of moving in had faded away, everyone had found their own ways of passing time until Christmas. Lydia took care of the baby while Neville and Weston played with the twins, Mr. Luggs and Petunia found new ways to hide extra portions of food, Slim and Biff practiced playing billiards, Ronen and Carmen danced in the ballroom, Vincent practiced his sculpting skills using some of the family as models, and Nana taught Sue how to sew. Grimmly stayed alone in his room in the attic, with the occasional sound of hammering echoing down through the house. Even lonelier was Melody, who played the piano in the conservatory.<p>

_Although I'd like to join the crowd, in their enthusiastic cloud, try as I may, it doesn't last. And will we ever end up together? No, I think not. It's never to become, for I am not the one… for I am not the one._

Melody stopped singing abruptly after hearing the door creak open behind her.

"Sue?"

"Nana started making three-armed sweaters, so I left. I heard you playing. You're very good."

"I could teach you to play if you want," suggested Melody as she patted the empty space beside her on the piano bench. Sue smiled and sat with Melody as she sang and played the song again.

"It's such a sad song," said Sue. "Who is it about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who is the one you want to end up together with?"

"No one. Well, there is someone, but he'll never go for someone like me."

"You'll never know unless you ask."

"You're a smart kid," said Melody sweetly as she put her arm around Sue's shoulder.

"I'm going to go play with Henry and Orville now. Maybe we can play another song tomorrow?"

"That would be nice."

Sue closed the door behind her, leaving Melody alone once again. _Maybe I should just go ask him?_

Melody sighed and closed the fallboard over the keys of the piano. She opened the door and jumped back at an unexpected sight.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I-I was just about to clean your room," stuttered Shivers.

"You just did that yesterday before everyone showed up."

"Y-Yes, of course. H-How silly of me. I'll be going now."

"Oh, and Shivers? Sue says her grandmother is acting senile again. Go check on her, please? I don't think it's safe for her to be around knitting needles in that state of mind."

"Yes, Ms. Pianissima," said Shivers before scurrying off.

* * *

><p>"Slim, I thought you were going to tell him soon."<p>

"It's hard, Biff. I don't know how he will react."

"Even if he doesn't take it well, you have your sister and her husband to stick up for you. Even more importantly, you have me." Biff put his hand on Slim's shoulder to comfort him. With both of them being caught in the moment, neither of them heard the footsteps coming closer to their door.

"That won't stop him from hating me."

"Slim, he spent a year in France. How bad can he react?"

"You always know what to say. I love you."

"You, too." Biff leaned in to kiss Slim without hearing the door creak open.

"Uncle Slim?" said Melody, shocked to see her uncle about to kiss her crush.

"I-It's polite to knock before entering someone else's room," said Slim, with his face turning red.

"Never mind that. Does anyone else know about you two?"

"Only you," said Biff.

"Were you going to tell the family this Christmas?"

"Just my father. He's been on my case ever since I accidentally let it slip that I've been dating someone," said Slim.

"I won't tell anyone," said Melody.

"Was there something you wanted that you came in here for?" asked Slim, still blushing.

"N-No. I've got it figured out," said Melody, slowly backing out of the room due to awkwardness.

"Goodbye, then," said Biff as Melody shut the door. "See? One more person to give you support." Slim glared intently at Biff, slightly angry that he was not taking the situation seriously.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: After this chapter, the story will begin moving from comedy to more dark content._**

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 1989<em>

_Dear Diary,_

_ It couldn't be a better holiday. Both sides of the family are here to celebrate with us. Although Neville's sister may bring more drama than I would like, I remain rather optimistic. Maybe, just maybe, the presence of the entire family will distract Neville from dwelling on his first Christmas without his father._

_L.C._

* * *

><p>"Get away from me you mongrel!" yelled a man from the backyard. Mr. Luggs was in the kitchen, no doubt sneaking an early dinner. He opened the door to find the gardener, Mr. Bones, trying to climb over the fence away from the bulldog. The dog had torn off a small portion of the gardener's pants.<p>

"You need to learn how to control that dog!" he yelled after he was on the other side of the fence. Mr. Luggs let out a deep laugh.

"You think that's funny? I have to deal with this every time I come by. Anyway, since I'll be taking time off for the holidays, and you won't need me to come by as much during the winter, I might as well leave you this serum I've been using to feed the plants."

Although it was winter time, the plants had still been thriving in the backyard. Mr. Bones had an interest in chemistry. He had been working on a special new growth serum. By accident, he had stumbled upon a way to keep plants alive during the winter time. The only drawback was that the serum was extremely toxic to anything that wasn't a plant.

"Right, just leave it out in the shed," said Mr. Luggs.

"Remember to put it in a bottle if you give it to a piranha plant. They get angrier than that mutt of yours and can tear you to shreds. They're picky ones, they are," warned the gardener as he ran off to the shed. Mr. Luggs turned his attention to Spooky, the dog.

"Don't think I'm not above putting you down, boy. If you're out of line just one more time, you're gone. Got it?" The dog dropped the torn pants, whimpered, and retreated to his doghouse.

"Put 'em down?" said Weston, who had been watching from the upstairs balcony. "I love that dog more than anything. I will not sit down and watch you kill 'em. It's just cruel."

"Funny hearing that from a hunter," said Mr. Luggs. "He's my dog now, remember? Your daddy gave him to me. I can do with him what I please." Mr. Luggs waddled back into the kitchen and shut the door behind him.

Weston began to run though the mansion to find Mr. Luggs, but along the way he found his brother in the parlor. Weston told him about what he had just heard.

"I'm sure Spooky will be alright. I really doubt the man would actually do anything to him, but just in case, I'll keep a close eye on him," said Neville.

"You're right. He would have to walk all the way up to the safari room just to get one of dad's old shotguns anyway. Oh! One more thing, I meant to tell you this the other day, and I haven't had much time to chat with you because you're so busy with Chauncey. There are these strange medal—" Weston was cut off by a loud knock at the front door.

"So sorry, brother. It seems we have company."

Shivers greeted the guest at the door. She was an old woman with her face half-hidden by one of her many scarves. She had fancy bangles hanging off of her wrists. She was also carrying a large bag as if she had the intent of staying for the night.

"Madame Clairvoya?" said Weston, with astonishment. "How on earth do you know where we live?"

"I saw you leave on the plane after your trip, my dear. But what matters most is why I'm here."

"Oh lord, the gypsy isn't going to speak in rhyme, is she?" grumbled Shivers.

"I saw doom in my crystal ball, quite the worst I've seen at all. The artifact that you found, was it shiny? White? And round? I saw another, round and blue. I feel this means you found two?"

"Madame, come with me. We need to talk alone," said Weston, trying not to have his secret adventures revealed by the gypsy.

Neville stood dumbfound by the door as he watched Weston and the gypsy walk into another room together. _What the hell was that about?_

* * *

><p>"Dinner is served!" said Mr. Luggs in delight. The family was crowded at the dining room. Weston and Madame Clairvoya were still chatting away somewhere else in the mansion. Naturally, gossip about the uninvited guest was the main topic at the dinner table.<p>

"I don't know who she is. She had this bag with her as if she were planning to stay," said Neville worriedly. "She started to say something about seeing doom in her crystal ball!"

"Everything was going perfect. She better not ruin Christmas for everyone. I'll watch her like a hawk if I have to," said Lydia. Lydia had seemed to become more emotionally distant ever since Madame Clairvoya's arrival. Everyone thought the seasonal stress was getting to her.

"If I were you, I would be watching Chauncey more instead. Never trust a damn gypsy around children. You know what will happen," warned Petunia.

"Prostitutes don't steal babies, dear," said Nana. Everyone just stared at her. It was clear she was making everyone uncomfortable. "If Weston wanted to hire a lady of the night, then I say let him! He needs to cut loose. It's been a hard time lately, or so I hear."

"Mom, she's not a—" Neville stopped himself from correcting his mother. He thought it to be no use.

"I don't care who she is; she will not ruin this Christmas. She'll have to answer to me if even just one thing goes wrong," scowled Lydia.

* * *

><p>Later that night, just before the family had gone to bed, Vincent found Biff, Neville, Ronen, and Weston in the hallway, no doubt asking about Madame Clairvoya.<p>

"Could you 'elp me wit something?" asked Vincent in his painfully obvious fake accent. "I need you to 'elp me carry something to ze backyard. I need all ze 'elp I can get."

The boys followed Vincent to his car. The large object covered with a cloth covering it was still on the top of the car. The five men struggled to carry it around the mansion to the backyard.

"Just what exactly is this thing?" asked Ronen.

"Eet iz my Christmas present to my boy Slim. I spent so much time on eet, but eet waz worth it!" said Vincent. "You'll see eet tomorrow, boys, but for now eet iz still a secret."

"Someone plays favorites," whispered Ronen to the rest of the group. "He's never done anything like this for Lydia or my darling Carmen. Just wait till I tell them."

* * *

><p>After everyone had gone to sleep, the candelabras in the parlor had once again emitted purple flames. Jarvis popped out of the urn again, as he had been doing for the past couple of months.<p>

_Aye. I still cannot get used to that._

Jarvis made another trip around the mansion, floating over everyone while they slept.

_There are so many people here now. I jus' cant keep track of 'em anymore._

Jarvis had gotten to the last spot on his tour around the mansion, his wife's room. He would float just by her head and remember the times he had with her while he was alive. Though the times with her were rare due to his trips around the world, memories of her stuck out the most. Jarvis glanced outside the window looking down at the backyard. He could see someone running toward the cloth-covered present to Slim. They, too, were covered. They were wearing some sort of shawl.

_Someone is still awake? At this hour?_

Jarvis tried to get a closer look, but once again he was being dragged back into his urn. Just before the last moments of his haunting, he had realized that the medallion that was hidden inside was now missing.


End file.
